Broken Rag Doll
by The Lovely Ghost a Broken Doll
Summary: She's been tossed and forgotten to much, the rag doll is beginning to waste away and the more she pulls her smile wider, the more her insanity is coming out and soon, it will consume her until there's nothing left of who and what she once was.
1. Piece by Piece

Lovely Ghost here!

Hey guys, I have another story for you so here ya go! Just to be clear, she isn't and actual doll, she just seems like one.

She was a broken rag doll, limp and lifeless. She's been torn too many times to count, her red stuffing spilled too much on the ground. Her fabric flesh has turned a grayish white color and her long, pink string tresses are knotted and ratty, twisted and pulled back in an attempt to tame them. Her once bright emerald green marble eyes are now dull, greenish gray buttons that she must repeatedly sew back in with black thread.

Her stitched on smile is pulled to tight, the fabric flesh on her face stretched to the point where she fears it may rip open but then she pulls the thread tighter and tighter anyways so she can smile more and more and make them think that she's okay when she's not. The fabric skin that she has to wear is covered with black thread where she's ripped open and can't keep it closed up without scarring herself and she must be careful not to rip the very thing that holds her together.

She wobbles around on her useless legs; her strings that held her up have been abandoned by whoever once helped her move. She gets up from her bed, trying to walk without falling. She grabs onto the dresser and pushes herself off to the counter but she trips on the corner of the table and falls to her face. Her button has just popped out and she can't find it so she feels along the bottom of the dresser and finds it. She pulls out a needle from behind her ear and grabs some thread from her dresser and proceeds by putting it back in place with a 'pop' sound and threading the needle, then carefully shoving the needle into her fabric skin and looping it under and out, in under and out until the button is held firmly in place.

She puts the thread back on her dresser and shoves the needle back under her skin but instead of behind her ear, in the crease of her neck for easier access. She crawls to her kitchen, not trusting her legs and hoping to stop another 'accident' from happening. She pulls herself up from the corner of the counter, pushing herself up when she reaches the edge. She forces her head under the sink, turning on the faucet and taking a huge gulp of water.

She can already feel it seeping through her skin, her fabric flesh is now damp but she doesn't care, her mouth is as dry as a desert. After about seven huge gulps later, she begins to get the feeling that she is overflowing, drowning with water so she's had enough and turns it off and removes her head from the sink. She leans over the sink, her messy, pink locks falling around her eyes as the water drips slowly from her mouth. She's panting now from lack of air and the room is spinning.

She tightens her grip on the counter, the room is moving from under her and she doesn't know how to stop it. The beige and tan colors of her kitchen begin to bleed together as the room sways violently in her eyes. She can feel that she's about to get sick so she crawls as fast as she can to her semi-small white bathroom and throws up in the toilet. Her stomach has nothing but water inside of it to empty out so the beautiful, crimson love comes out instead of food.

The smell becomes over powering so she flushes and runs the water, gulping in what she thinks could be gallons and spitting it back out. She turns off the sink and lays the right side of her face on the cool, white tile floor, which she can feel though her thin, cotton, white t-shirt and cotton white panties. She's tired again; she's always sleeping at night and during the day. Her body's lost the energy to keep moving and she just can't get it back. She'll be asleep for a couple days unless someone knocks on her door or just barges in like Naruto or Ino. She sleeps like the dead for hours.

Send me some reviews please for the next chapter!


	2. Putting Together the Memories

*Hey The Lovely Ghost is back with more! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and if you want anything added then please tell me and I'll put it in. If you are confused and have questions then feel free to ask me and I'll explain it to you. This chapter gets really messed up so **BE AWARE!***

Two Days Later

She's still asleep on her floor in the bathroom, her mouth partly opened so she can breathe better, her long; waist length pink tresses in even bigger knots cover her like a blanket. Her graying white skin is cold to the touch from her lack of heat but she doesn't seem to mind, she never has though. Her ribs stick out from her fabric flesh and stretch the skin there and on her hips and anywhere her bones can stand out.

She turns and the skin stretches even more and she winces slightly in her sleep do to the pain of her skin being pulled and over her hip bone being smashed into the tiles but she stays in her deep slumber. Perhaps she's truly tired and wishes to be locked inside a glass case where she can sleep forever and the only person that knows where the key is dies so she can sleep for centuries. Perhaps she sleeps so she doesn't have to face the world and its horrors, perhaps she's just scared.

Whatever the problem is with her, she sleeps through it. Sleeping is the safest thing she can do; sleeping keeps the bad people away but not the bad memories, never those. Those wicked things haunt her for all the bad things she's done in the past and all the innocent people she built up so she could break done in painful ways. Her nightmares come at ever chance they get when she closes her eyes but she never screams out for help, because she believes that she deserves to be tormented in her sleep.

She thinks it's all the ghosts' way of getting their revenge on her so she accepts the horror of her subconscious with open arms. It's rare that she even makes a sound, let alone the slightly twitch when she sleeps with her nightmares. She was never the type of girl to let anyone know that she was in pain, let alone letting anyone know she was in distress. She preferred to keep all her emotions under lock and key and she always kept it like that, she's never slipped up.

Even now when she's sleeping, she can hear the little boy screaming for his mother, yelling at her to tell him what she did to her and where she is and she doesn't shed a single tear, doesn't give a single cry, not even the slightest indentation that she's sorry for what she's done. She just lays there, motionless as the same memory is replayed inside her head, over and over again until she can see every detail, every leaf that falls from the tree infront of their home, the cracks in the wood of their small home, the sounds of a dog barking not far away, everything.

Her breathing stays even, as though she's having a good dream instead of one filled with pain and screaming and blood. She's a master at hiding everything, no one can tell when she's in pain and that's exactly how she likes it. The mask that she wears has no cracks in it, not a single person can tell what she's thinking, her face gives away no emotion unless she pulls and tugs at her thread to adjust her expression which is what she normally has to do unless she's in the safety of her own home.

Hey eyes crack open just the slightest, she's beginning to become hungry since she hasn't eaten in a few days and her stomach is making a small rumbling noise. She weakly lifts herself off the floor and crawls back to the kitchen, her legs to shaky to hold her eighty-seven pounds up. She yanks open her refrigerator door with much needed effort and searches for something that will please her stomach.

She not in the mood to make herself anything, she's too lazy to get up and do anything that takes time so she shoves her head under the sink again and fills her stomach with water until she's bloated with it and it pours out her fabric flesh. She's decided she'll live fine with this and crawls back to her bed, she's missed it the past hours she's slept on the hard, solid tiles. She crawls up onto her plush bed, covered in black sheets and a thick black blanket and falls into a deep, dark, torturous state of mind. (A.N. Please understand that Sakura isn't in her right mind during this, she's completely messed up and insane. Some of you may have a problem reading this so this is your beware mark. Thank you! A.N.)

**_Flashback _**

_The crying wouldn't stop, it never stopped. The bloody little girl was always crying, constantly wailing for her mother to get her this and that. The drunken woman known as her mother would shout at her to 'shut the hell up!' but the little girl would never listen. The little girl began to annoy the shit out of Sakura, so she told the girl if she opened her mouth one more time, she would cut out her tongue and sew her lips shut permanently, just like her mother wanted. _

_The little girl snarled and said she was a 'big, fat, ugly liar and that her mother loved her and would never want that to happen to her.' Poor little girl was living in denial; her mother was one step away from doing it herself! Sakura was friends with her mother from when she was a child herself and both were pretty much middle class. The girl's mother wasn't exactly a 'classy working woman' since she was normally selling herself for less then she could have been but it got her money and that was all that mattered to her. _

_One day when Sakura was over, drinking with Ayama, the little girl's mother, the little girl came back in, whining with her high pitched, annoying voice and wailing about wanting to see her father. "Your damn father left you! What makes you think he wants to see you now?" Ayama shouted at her daughter, Sayanaki, with a drunken slur. "Daddy loves me! He left you, not me!" Sayanaki shouted at her mother. "Watch your tongue little girl or it will get removed!" Ayama shouted at the whining brat. _

_"You wouldn't dare! I'll tell daddy what you did! I'll tell him how you treat me!" Sayanaki screamed at the top of her lungs. "Shut the hell up you worthless piece of shit! I treat you fine, I never raised my hand to you and I keep food in you and clothing on you and what do you do? You whine and cry for more like a filthy whore that you are." Ayama shouted at her child. "How am I the whore when you're the one selling yourself for money?" Sayanaki shouted at her mother. _

_"At least I make money; you just prance around in those short skirts of yours, and teasing all the boys around you and make them think you like them, thinking they have a chance at getting some from you." Ayama snarled at Sayanaki. "At least I'm not the filthy slut that daddy threw away because he found some other whore that could give better head!" Sayanaki shouted. Ayama looked at her daughter in shock before she said, "You're a disgrace, you're a worthless piece of shit and I'm disgusted that I even gave birth to you. Sakura, do what I asked of you." Ayama said and waved at Sakura. _

_Sakura got up limply, the booze inside her made her mind blurry as she whipped out a small, scalpel like knife and grabbed Sayanaki by her long, black tresses. "You have such pretty hair, just like your daddy had. I think I'll take that away from you first." Sakura giggled sickly as she used her knife to shank away the little girl's once beautiful locks. Sayanaki fought weakly against her which made Sakura cut her hair shorter in some spots. It ended with Sayanaki crying violently and Sakura giggling sickly while Ayama smirked darkly down at her daughter who was beginning to break. _

_"I think she's broken now Ayama, I guess my job is done then." Sakura sickly giggled with a slur to her words. "Not yet Saku-chan, she's got a spirit like her father and unless you rip away everything from her, the useless piece of shit will just get back up and try to fight. Finish what I paid you for Saku-chan." Ayama said in a firm tone, her arms crossed as she scowled at Sayanaki who was trying to push herself into the corner of the wall, trying to disappear. "As you wish, Ayama-chan." Sakura laughed like a sick child. "You should have learned to close your mouth when we told you to, now you won't be opening your annoying mouth for a long time." Sakura giggled. _

_She raised the thin scalpel to the little girl's mouth. "No, please don't! I promise I'll be good, I promise I'll behave mommy! I won't back talk again, I'll be good mommy, I'll be good!" Sayanaki cried as she tried to get away. "You should have stopped a long time ago you filthy bitch. Sakura, do what I paid for you to do!" Ayama shouted. Sakura raised the thin blade closer to the little girl's mouth and used her hand to open it and pulled out Sayanaki's tongue. The small, pink appendage was slick with the little girl's saliva and slightly wiggling. Sakura took the scalpel and began to cut, the bloody spraying everywhere and the screaming and cries bounced off the walls. Once she was done with that, she pulled out her needle and thread, already set for use, and began to sew the little girl's mouth shut. The little girl never opened her mouth again, they made sure of that._

**_*End of Flashback* _**

The banging on her front door wouldn't stop, just like the little girl's crying, it wouldn't go away. She buried herself farther under the covers and tried to ignore the annoying sound. "Sakura, I know you're in there! Open the damn door or I will myself!" Kakashi shouted. Sakura stayed under the covers, the feeling of safety was here. Kakashi used his key to open the door just as Sakura knew he would. He looked around at her house, thick, dark color blankets had been put over the windows to keep out any sunlight and her fridge door was wide open. There was a small lump in the bed that he knew was Sakura.

Sorry, but I just want reviews!


	3. Memories to Shatter

Hey Guys! The Lovely Ghost is back! I've been listening to Slow Roosevelt's song Boys Lie Girls Steal all day and with this one song Don't label me a Liar so I got some inspiration for you! Here's the next chapter for all of you!

Recap:

_The banging on her front door wouldn't stop, just like the little girl's crying, it wouldn't go away. She buried herself farther under the covers and tried to ignore the annoying sound. "Sakura, I know you're in there! Open the damn door or I will myself!" Kakashi shouted. Sakura stayed under the covers, the feeling of safety was here. Kakashi used his key to open the door just as Sakura knew he would. He looked around at her house, thick, dark color blankets had been put over the windows to keep out any sunlight and her fridge door was wide open. There was a small lump in the bed that he knew was Sakura._

End of Recap:

"Sakura, you can't live like this forever." Kakashi said as he walked over to her bed. He sat down on the edge of it, pulling down the thick, black covers so he could see her face. "Sakura, you need to get up and eat something, I know you haven't in days." Kakashi said gently. "I can survive without it." She barely choked out in a whisper. "Sakura, you're killing yourself. Your body thinks it's in a famine, you need to eat something, anything." Kakashi all but begged. "I am fine." She forced out.

"You're killing yourself Sakura; you need to eat something even if I have to force you." Kakashi said in a firm tone. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the word 'force', "You can't force me to do anything Hatake, so I suggest you leave me be. I am fine." "Sakura, you're beginning to scare the others with how you are and you're beginning to scare me." Kakashi sighed sadly. Sakura shifted slightly, turning towards the man, she slowly, lifelessly, sat up in her bed.

She was tired; the bags under her eyes were now turning to a darker shade of purple. He would have asked her how long it's been since she actually slept but he knows that's all she does anymore, the only thing that can help her and the only thing that can hurt her. "I'm trying." She whispered as she laid back down, her back to him, "I want to be normal again, to not feel like this but I can't. I'll never be fixed."

Kakashi looked down at his former student in shock, never had she been one to give up and here she was, giving up without even putting up a fight! "You don't really believe that do you?" Kakashi asked her. "Believe what?" Sakura whispered. "That you're in need of getting fixed, you don't really think that you're broken, do you?" Kakashi cleared. She didn't answer him, sinking deeper into the mattress and puffy blanket.

"Oh Sakura, when did you become so lost?" Kakashi whispered as he began to leave to report her condition to Lady Tsunade. As he was leaving, she said, "When you all left me behind. Now leave." He left, she heard him shut the door tightly. Once she felt that he was far away from her and he wouldn't be able to hear, she got up and went to use the bathroom. The tiles were ice cold as she padded across them without a sound, exiting the room and heading for the sink where she filled up on water.

She thinks she needs to suffer, just a bit longer for the day so she heads back to bed to sleep away the rest of the day, after all, tomorrow she has things to do and places to go. She goes back to bed, praying for a dreamless, memory less sleep that she never gets.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy, I picked you flowers!" Little Sakura giggled happily as she ran to the woman with bright pink hair and shocking blue eyes. "They're beautiful baby, absolutely beautiful just like you!" Mrs. Haruno laughed brightly. "I'm not beautiful mommy, not like you." Sakura mumbled. "Oh baby, who ever told you that?" Mrs. Haruno asked sadly. "Everyone at the park." Sakura murmured, looking away from her mother. Her eyes held an emptiness that scared her mother. "Baby, don't listen to them, don't pay attention to them. They aren't worth the attention you're giving them." Her mother said sternly yet gently. _

_"It doesn't matter; they know I'm a freak now." Sakura sighed and walked off to the back of the house and into the woods. Sayu, Sakura's mother, watched as her little girl began to fade into the dark surrounding the woods, her silhouette fading into the black. "What's happening to my baby girl?" Sayu asked out loud to no one. _

_Later that Night_

_"Sayu, where's Sakura?" Mommichi, her father, asked. "She's been out playing in the woods all day." Sayu said, rocking Myu, her two year old daughter. "Dinner is ready, can you get her?" Mommichi asked. "Of course." Sayu said as she got up with Myu in her arms and walked out the door and to the backyard where her daughter had wandered off to. "Sakura, time for dinner!" Sayu shouted as she walked into the woods. She got no response so she wandered deeper into the darkness, "Sakura, where are you?" Sayu shouted, starting to become worried. _

_The ravens began to settle on the branches above her and Sayu tucked Myu into her shoulder, her eyes hinting with fear. "Sakura, please baby girl, come out where ever you are!" Sayu shouted out again. Suddenly, a high pitched sound began, it almost sounded like screaming… It was screaming, coming from her baby girl! "Sakura! Sakura, where are you! Baby, where are you!" Sayu screamed, tears falling down her face. Myu began to cry lightly, the screaming had woke her up from her nap. _

_The screaming didn't stop and neither did Sayu's tears as she repeatedly called out for Sakura. Then suddenly, it went silent, the screams had died away and not a sound was heard. "Mommy, why are you crying?" A little girl's voice was heard from behind Sayu. Sayu jumped and spun around to be face to face with her daughter, Sakura. "Sakura! Where have you been! I've been calling for you and then I can hear you screaming and, and… Why were you screaming?" Sayu gasped. _

_"What are talking about mommy? I wasn't screaming, I was asleep up in my tree house." Sakura said, her little head cocked to the side in confusion. "Sakura, don't lie to me! I was terrified that you were hurt or worse!" Sayu cried as she hugged her daughter tightly. "But mommy, I'm not lying. I was asleep in my tree house the whole time I've been out here." Sakura said as she pushed away from Sayu. _

_"Then, who was screaming?" Sayu asked out loud. "I didn't hear anyone screaming except you mommy." Sakura said as she began to walk away, back home while Sayu followed after her, her body moving as though it had no will._

_End of Flashback_

Cliff hanger! Sorry but I really want some reviews. Tell me if there's anything you would want in the story and I can fit it in. Tell me what you liked or disliked but please don't be an asshole about it.


	4. Old Buisness Returning

Hey, I'm back with more! This is the tale so far…

Recap:

_"What are talking about mommy? I wasn't screaming, I was asleep up in my tree house." Sakura said, her little head cocked to the side in confusion. "Sakura, don't lie to me! I was terrified that you were hurt or worse!" Sayu cried as she hugged her daughter tightly. "But mommy, I'm not lying. I was asleep in my tree house the whole time I've been out here." Sakura said as she pushed away from Sayu. _

_"Then, who was screaming?" Sayu asked out loud. "I didn't hear anyone screaming except you mommy." Sakura said as she began to walk away, back home while Sayu followed after her, her body moving as though it had no will._

_End of Flashback_

End of Recap:

The banging was back, that constant, annoying banging that never went away like the screams she constantly heard in her sleep. "Sakura, open up or I will." She heard Kakashi shout. Why can't they just leave her alone, so she can rot away into the peaceful void of no return and suffer for her crimes against the innocent? She doesn't know why they keep fighting for her; she's already broken beyond repair. The door's lock clicked and was opened.

"Sakura, I told you to get up and eat something. You're going to kill yourself with this." Kakashi sighed as he walked into her home. Sakura shifted in bed, still not looking at them. "Sakura, it's time to get up, Tsunade has required you at the Hokage Tower. It's a big deal as to why she summoned you." Kakashi murmured gently to the girl. "Why does she keep using me when I'm useless?" Sakura choked out of her dry throat. "Sakura, you're not useless, you know that." Kakashi said as Kurenai walked in beside him.

"I'm a broken piece of machine, can't you people get that?" Sakura forced out, her voice sounding like a growl. Kurenai jumped at the sound of how scratchy Sakura's voice was. Sakura, if you don't get up now, I'll be forced to do it myself, and when was the last time you took your injections?" Kakashi asked. Sakura didn't answer, she just lay back down. Kakashi sighed and moved to her closet, opening up the white, turning gray doors.

"I'll point to the clothes; make a sound if that's what you want to wear." Kakashi said, leaving no room for comment. He pointed to her normal red shirt and medic skirt, she made no sound. He pointed to her older red dress with shorts and she made no sound either. He then pointed at a long, ankle length, faded black dress that seemed much too big for her anorexic like body with lower arm length, baggy sleeves and small v-cut, she hummed in approval. Kakashi pulled it off the hanger and walked over to her limp body, the blue of her veins had a strong contrast with her snow white skin.

He sat down on the bed next to her and said, "Sakura, you need to get dressed now, we have to go." She simply laid there and didn't move, didn't even make a sound as her eyes began to close, the emerald green disappearing. "Sakura, please don't be difficult. We're already late as it is." Kurenai said. "It's no use, she's shut down. Wait outside for us." Kakashi sighed. "What are you going to do?" Kurenai asked.

"Go outside Kurenai, we'll be out shortly." Kakashi said, a slightly glare on his uncovered eye. Kurenai stayed silent as she walked out the door to the hallway. Kakashi sighed, "Why are you being difficult Sakura? Do you want to lose your title?" Sakura remained silent and just laid there.

**(Kakashi is not a total pervert but he has to do this so the story can progress.)**

He moved the blankets and picked her up, taking her to the bathroom and started the shower. He removed his outer wear and started the shower. He carefully peeled off her tank top and panties, careful not to look down there and laid her in the shower.

He shampooed and conditioned her hair, scrubbing her scalp carefully and using her body wash to clean the rest of her, his eyes never leaving her face which was empty, her eyes closed, though when he moved down lower to wash her legs, she opened her eyes just a slit to watch him. Once her finished washing her, he let her lay there for a few minutes, leaning against the wall beside the tub. "Why?" she whispered. He opened his one eye and looked at her, confused, "Why what?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you continue to believe that I will recover? Don't you realize that it's hopeless you keep believing in me when I'm clearly disabled?" Sakura whispered, tilting her head to look at him. "Because you're my student and my comrade, I never let my comrades down." Kakashi said, looking her in the eyes.

Sakura didn't speak for a few moments; she just closed her eyes and slowly opened them, "Thank you." She breathed with a small smile. After awhile, Kakashi turned off the water and pulled out a towel, wrapping her in it and drying her off before setting her back on the bed where she pulled on another tank top and pulled the covers over her. She didn't move after that.

Cliff Hanger! Review me for more! I got the next chapters already typed.


	5. Team Sin

I'm back with more! I don't own any of the poems unless I say I do.

Recap:

_Sakura didn't speak for a few moments; she just closed her eyes and slowly opened them, "Thank you." She breathed with a small smile. After awhile, Kakashi turned off the water and pulled out a towel, wrapping her in it and drying her off before setting her back on the bed where she pulled on another tank top and pulled the covers over her. She didn't move after that._

End of Recap.

Kakashi sighed again and pulled the covers off her and got up to get a role of wrapping. He sat down beside her again, sitting her up to lean on his shoulder. He carefully reached to the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head, tossing it to the side and wrapped her chest tightly, the way she felt comfortable, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to stand up with him. She leaned limply against him, her legs limp.

She was much shorter than him and weighted a lot less than she should have. He titled her back and pulled the dress over to him, opening it up, (Kinda like a jacket that you have to tie together) and pulled her pasty white arms through the sleeve holes and closed the dress, wrapping it around her tiny waist and using a midnight blue sash to hold it closed.

He then picked her up bridal style and sat her down at her vanity and began to brush her lower back length tresses and pulled them up into a high bun with her bangs out and framing her face. "You look so beautiful." Kakashi said. 'Beautiful…' Sakura though 'I don't look beautiful, I look broken.' He sighed and then lifted her up, draping her on his back before walking out into the hallway where Kurenai was still waiting. "How did you get her ready?" Kurenai asked. Kakashi ignored her and poofed to the Hokage Tower.

Hokage Tower

"Son of a bitch, where the hell is Hatake?" Tsunade roared. "Please calm down milady!" Shizune quietly exclaimed, "You know how she is now, he probably had much difficulty." "He better have a good reason." Tsunade mumbled under her breath. Moments later, Kakashi walked in with a black and pink, tiny lump on his back. "Hatake, you better have a damn good reason why you're two hours late!" Tsunade shouted with a growl. "Stop yelling Tsunade, you'll wake her up." Kakashi said with a dark glare that silenced the blonde in her place.

"We had better hurry so you can be introduced to your partners for this mission." Shizune spoke gently, leading Kakashi down the hall and into a different room. Upon opening the door, he saw all the other rookie teams and the Akatsuki sitting or standing in the room. "What the hell are these fucks doing here?" Kakashi snarled. "Shut the fucking hell up shit brains!" Hidan yelled. "Keep your damn voice down!" Kakashi hissed.

"I'll fucking yell if I want to!" Hidan shouted at the top of his lungs. "Not unless you want your vocal cords ripped from your throat." A small, menacing feminine voice threatened in a low whisper. "Who said that?" Deidara asked, looking around confused. "Calm down Saku, your nails have already gone through my skin." Kakashi said to the small lump covering his back and realized that those two thin white things around his neck were arms and the nails did indeed pierce his clothing and skin since blood dribbled down from the wound.

"Sorry." She whispered. He moved to set her down and she held onto him tighter, "Please don't leave me." She barely whispered. Kakashi said nothing and moved back to Shizune. "The mission includes all of you. Your target is the most powerful foe the villages have ever seen." Shizune said as Tsunade walked in with a semi thick file. "They call themselves The Seven Sins." She tossed down the files and opened them to the targets' information. "Their leader goes by the name Lilith; she's the most lethal of them all."

Cliff hanger! I want some reviews and I need you to vote.

Sakura/Gaara

Sakura/Sasuke

Sakura/Konan

Sakura/Pein-Pain

Sakura/Itchahi

Sakura/Kakashi

Sakura/Kukuzu

Sakura/Sasori

Sakura/Deidara

Sakura/Kisame

Sakura/Madara

Sakura/Zetsu

Sakura/Hidan

Other's, please give me their names.

Thank you!


End file.
